zoobattleroyalefandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Currently, in the game are 10 characters, eachother with special abilities. To unlock them, you need to open Crates(Gold Crates/Emerald Crates/Legendary Crates), only from crates, they can't drop from Toolboxes. For some of the characters, you need to be in a certain league. The characters can be equipped with items, Items that are dropping from Toolboxes. A character can hold 5 items and you need to level up them to unlock the slots. The first slot is available at Power 2, then 5, then 7, then 10. The max Power of a character is 13 When you start the game, it makes you choose a character, between: Nix Bruce Molly 'NIX' Nix is the one of the starter characters. His special ability is DASH. Nix is one of the most quick hand character(Its picking weapons very fast) Nix can hold a Bow with Long Range and Single Shot Nix can hold a Grenade Nix can hold a Shotgun Nix starts with 1000 Health and 1000 Damage, Range 146 and Agility 97 It can be unlocked at League 1(0-99) 'BRUCE' Bruce is one of the starter characters. His special ability is SMASH. Bruce is a tank, very slow with a lot of health Bruce can hold a Spear that boost him if he attacks with it Bruce can throw Grenades to low range, and explodes imediately Bruce can hold a Shotgun Bruce starts with 1800 Health and 1600 Damage, Range 52 and Agility 66 It can be unlocked at League 1(0-99) 'MOLLY' Molly is one of the starter characters. His special ability is DOUBLE JUMP Molly has a pet which gives a little amount of damage to enemies and bring to molly weapons. Molly can hold a Spear Molly can hold a Grenade Molly can hold a Shotgun Molly starts with 1000 Health and 1200 Damage, Range 96 and Agility 145 It can be unlocked at League 1(0-99) 'LARRY' Larry is a very scared character. His special ability is CAMOUFLAGE Larry can collect weapons from far away with is tongue Larry can hold a Spear Larry can hold a Bow with Large Range and Rapid Fire Larry can hold a Shotgun Larry starts with 1000 Health and 1380 Damage, Range 100 and Agility 105 It can be unlocked at League 2(100-299) 'SHELLY' Shelly is a very happy character. His special ability is SHELL Shelly it runs in water faster then other characters Shelly can hold a Spear Shelly can hold a Bow with Long Range and can't move, like a Sniper Shelly can hold a Shotgun Shelly starts with 2000 Health and 1300 Damage, Range 150 and Agility 63 It can be unlocked at League 2(100-299) 'PEPPER' Pepper has a long neck. His special ability is HIGH GROUND Pepper can see in the bushes on a bigger distance than the others Pepper can hold a Throwing Spear Pepper can hold a Bow with Long Range and Focus Shot Pepper can hold a Grenade Pepper starts with 1200 Health and 1100 Damage, Range 306 and Agility 55 It can be unlocked at League 3(300-699) OLLIE Ollie is a very fat character. His special ability is EAT GRASS Ollie can eat grass to regenerate his health Ollie can hold a Bow with Long Range and Focus Shot Ollie can hold a Grenade Ollie can hold a Throwing Spear Ollie starts with 1060 Health and 1200 Damage, Range 196 and Agility 98 It can be unlocked at League 4(700-1199) DUKE Duke is a very used character. His special ability is ROAR Duke can roar at enemies and stan them Duke can hold a Grenade Duke can hold a Bow with Large Range and Rapid Fire Duke can hold a Shotgun Duke starts with 1600 Health and 1380 Damage, Range 83 and Agility 64 It can be unlocked at League 5(1200-1799) 'FUZZY' Fuzzy is a very mobile character. His special ability is SLIDE Fuzzy can slide on his belly with a lot of speed Fuzzy can hold a Throwing Spear Fuzzy can hold a Bow with Long Range and Focus Shot Fuzzy can hold a Grenade Fuzzy starts with 1000 Health and 1100 Damage, Range 196 and Agility 90 It can be unlocked at League 6(1800-2499) 'FINN' Finn is a weirdo character. His special ability is CHOMP Finn can swim in water pretty fast Finn can hold a Spear Finn can hold a Grenade Finn can hold a Shotgun Finn starts with 975 Health and 1650 Damage, Range 92 and Agility 101 It can be unlocked at League 7(2500-3499)